starbase_dragonstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Immense Class
The Immense-class Space Station is perhaps the largest Federation support facility ever constructed. It is at least 2x as large as the Federation Spacedock. It is used by Starfleet in the 24th century. Station Features Functions With 660 habitable decks, the Immense-class Space Station stands by itself as a multi-role space station. The purpose of the Immense-class is to support Federation, Starfleet, and allied vessels within the area. This support ranges from refueling and resupply, research for civilian and Starfleet purposes, to refit in some cases. The Immense-class also serves a vital economic purpose, with its onboard manufacturing systems. At the same time, the station can also stand in as a seat of government providing control for commerce in the area. As with all Starfleet support facilities, Immense-class stations serve a vital defensive and diplomatic purpose as well. Such a large facility can perform support tasks that can keep an entire fleet of starships working against a threat force. At the same time, the actual presence of a Federation installation of this scale within reach of many diplomatic attachés make these stations important centers for diplomatic exchange. Offensive Systems With phaser strips, pulse phaser turrets and cannons, multiple torpedo launchers and point-defense systems, the Immense is a virtual floating fortress in space. The station boasts of 28 Type-XI phaser turrets, 18 Type-IX phaser turrets and 16 Type-VIII phaser turrets. It also has an armament of 60 torpedo launchers and an arsenal of 8,000 photon torpedo packages, 3,000 quantum torpedo packages, and 1,000 transphasic torpedo packages. As a station, the Immense-class has the materials in storage and the equipment on board to manufacture more torpedo casings than it currently carries in ready stock. Defensive Systems The extent of the defensive shields around the station is 600 meters. The station has a double coating of regenerative ablative hull armor, plus redundant emitters for its regenerative multiphasic shielding. It can withstand a sustained attack from a large enemy fleet before buckling. Without a doubt, the Immense-class stands on its own as a defensive platform. Diplomatic Features One of the most useful sections of the Immense is it's vast diplomatic facilities. The Immense-class has no less than twenty (20) diplomatic conference rooms with one hundred VIP quarters. This allows the Immense to service as location for high profile meetings between the Federation and other powers, first contact discussions, and even fleet briefing areas during times of war. Commerce & Trade Facilities Whether a ship is just "passing through" or home-ported, a ship's crew will not be disappointed with the quality of life aboard Immense-class stations. The station offers entertainment facilities on many levels, as well as full commerce promenades. Visiting crews can put in requests to reserve guest quarters on the habitat areas for a limited amount of time, based on availability. With as much space as a starship's senior officers' quarters, it's certainly a welcome room for any enlisted or junior officer. The promenades offer restaurants, shops and entertainment from many different races throughout the Federation. Guests are treated to a delightful tour through the food, customs and entertainment of other cultures as civilian shop owners sell their wares and offer their services. For the hard-working personnel who don't have time to tour the multi-cultural promenades, various lounges on almost every deck are available for use. Decks 20 to 38 of the main hull offer quarters for the VIP and Starfleet Flag Officers, wardrooms (commissioned-officers-only lounges) and a dedicated lounge for Starfleet's senior enlisted: the Chief Petty Officers. Science & Medical Facilities There are over one thousand separate scientific research labs on board the Immense-class. There are also at least six infirmary facilities located throughout the station. The chief medical officer of the Station and the Sector Chief of Starfleet Medical chooses the primary medical facility in the Main Hull. These facilities can practically be considered as a full-fledged hospital when combined. Stations are more capable facilities than any starship in medical operations. Even the Medical Cruiser cannot compare to the infirmaries onboard an Immense-class station. The facilities have even been recently equipped with EMH programs. Like most stations, the Immense-class has nurse stations, almost on each level. These areas are staffed on a rotating schedule during green mode, and during higher alert status these stations may all be activated. They provide first aid to injured personnel and become quick essential command posts during situations where the station is damaged. When the base commander needs to know how many people are injured, those who find out serve at these stations. Holodecks There are one hundred eight (108) standard holodeck facilities on the station. These are to be used by groups or individual officers There are two hundred sixteen (216) holosuites on the station as well, located mainly in the promenade rings. These are smaller versions of standard Holodecks, designed for individual usage. They do everything that their larger siblings do; only these holosuites can't handle as many variables and are less detailed. There is also a Gymnasium which contains the weight room, which has full bodybuilding and exercise apparatuses available for disposal. Starship Complement It is not uncommon in standard Starfleet practice to assign a smaller vessel to the direct command of a starbase, sometimes with the command crew of the facility being the same as that of the ship. Three Frigates, and four Armored Escorts are assigned as standard starship complement of Immense-class stations. Main Hull Level 1-10: Subspace Communication Network Hub Control, Docking Domes 1-4, Runabout Launch Pads 1-2, Shuttlebay 1-5 Level 11: Main Operations, Station Commander's Office, Briefing Room Level 12-18: Station Commander's Quarters, Senior Officer's Quarters, Command Level Offices, Level 19-30: Promenade, Holosuites, Arboretum, Gymnasiums and Sports Facilities Level 31-50: Main Armoury, Brig 1-10, Detention Cells 1-25 Level 51-100: VIP Quarters, Enslisted Crew Quarters, Transporter Rooms 1-10, Conference Rooms Level 101: Chief Medical Officer's Office, Chief Counselor's Office, Main Infirmary or "Sickbay" Level 102-115: Infirmary, Medical Labs, Pharmacy, Morgue, Level 116-129: Main Computer Core, Life Support and Environmental Systems Level 130-150: Main Science Labs, Stellar Cartography, Astrometrics Lab, Junior Officer's Quarters, Enlisted Crew Quarters, Cargo Storage Facilities Level 151-160: Civilian Living Facilities, Enlisted Crew Quarters, Cargo Storage Facilities, Transporter Rooms 11-20 Level 161-170: Enlisted Crew Quarters, Cargo Storage Facilities, Primary Cargo Transporters, Level 171-250: Primary Weapons Systems, Enlisted Crew Quarters, Cargo Storage Facilities Level 251-260: Marine Barracks, Marine Briefing Room, Marine Training Holosuites, Transporter Rooms 21-30 Level 261-280: Main Docking Bay, Docking Domes 1-2, Runabout Launch Pads 3-4, Drydocks 1-2, Shuttlebay 5, Fighter Launch Bay 1-3 Level 281-295: Main Engineering Facilities, Main Fusion Reactors, Enlisted Crew Quarters, Transporter Rooms 31-35 Level 296-320: Enlisted Crew Quarters, Civilian Crew Quarters, Hazardous Material Storage, Long Term Storage Facilities, Fusion Matter Storage, Deuterium Storage Tanks Level 321-340: Enlisted Crew Quarters, Transporter Rooms 36-40, Fusion Matter Storage, Deuterium Storage, Level 341-368: Maintenance Bay, Waste Management, Emergency Environmental Controls, Temporary Guest Quarters Level 369-380: Enlisted Crew Quarters, Auxiliary Fusion Generators, Secondary Docking Bays, Docking, Drydocks 1-2, Level 381-405: Secondary Maintenance Bays, Secondary Subspace Communication Network Control Secondary Hulls The Boulevard The station's main hull is connected to two Secondary Hulls through a connecting bridge. The main passageways that run through the connecting bridge is lined with commercial and public establishments run by proprietors from many worlds and cultures and is more known as the "Boulevard". Secondary Spacedocks Secondary Spacedocks are located on any of the two (2) Secondary Hulls of the station. Each is entered through two large opposing bay doors and, like the Space Port on the Main Hull, is also divided into multiple areas called tiers. The interior of each Secondary Spacedock is capable of holding ten large ships. Two construction and repair arrays hang from the top of the interior of each Secondary Spacedock. The exterior of the Secondary Spacedocks also have 12 retractable docking pylons each. The Secondary Spacedocks each features its own Spacedock Engineering, Capital Ship Docks, the Spacedock Control room, the Spacedock Computer Core, and even more Cargo Storage, areas for passenger and transport docking, temporary residential areas (residency for no more than two weeks), commercial areas, and even a fair amount of recreational activities. There are 32 small docking ports distributed along the exterior hull of the Secondary Spacedocks that can accommodate most civilian transport liners. These berths are meant for simple embarking and disembarking, long term docking is done in the main hull. They also allow direct transport to the typically civilian areas of the station. A small shuttle bus service is run from this bay to the main bay and back at regular intervals. Spacedock Control is located in the central area of each of the two Secondary Spacedocks. Promenade Rings/Habitat Sections Promenades on the Docking Rings are the only location where temporary lodges are can be obtained for non-fleet travelers. There are also residential units on the promenade areas, but these are not as many as those on the Habitat Area. Promenades usually have garden areas; some even have streams and botanical paths running through the center of main paths. Lounges are also found in the promenade and habitat section of the docking rings and also have a battery of recreational games. Dry Docks Twelve (12) drydocks, each capable of servicing repairs for three Sovereign Class starships at the same time, are latched on to the Immense-class, at four (4) drydocks per Secondary Hull, by huge tritanium cables. These huge constructs provide the same repair, refit, and construction services as the two external drydocks that hang out the sides of the Main Hull. Onboard computers are permanently linked to Main Engineering to enable the space docks to perfectly match any movement made by the station. This can be done through the six mini-impulse thrusters each possesses. Other Features Power Source Immense-class stations contain Engineering Labs and Manufacturing facilities. For jobs that can be replicated but require large industrial replicators, Immense-class stations are equipped with at least two Class-4 CFI industrial replicators. The station is powered by 4 fusion reactors, with a 5th acting as an emergency backup. The station has five primary cores. The computer cores on Immense-class stations are isolinear storage devices utilizing faster than light processing drives with isolinear temporary storage. The Immense-class operates on LCARS build version 5.2 to account for increases in processor speed and power, and limitations discovered in the field in earlier versions, and increased security. The Universal Translator matrix aboard Immense-class stations consists of well over 100,000 languages and increases with every new encounter. There are sixty-four independent tactical sensors on the Immense-class. Category:Starbase classes Category:Federation starbase classes Category:Tech